gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesonOTP/When Things Come Between Us - Synopsis
Introduction Okay, anyone who was in chat the other day with me remembers me mentioning a script I was writing. It was tentatively called When Things Come Between Us. It was a teenage coming of age comedy-drama written by myself and my best friend Kimberly Bomar. It was also overseen by our close friends Janet Boone, Heather Sapp, Bethanne Garrison, and Alicia Kreel. Our friend Blake King went to an audition where he was cast in The Legend of Bagger Vance, directed by Robert Redford and starring Matt Damon, Will Smith, and Charlize Theron. Blake was in demand, also starring in Frailty ''and being approached for ''The Gift. He however, decided to quit acting after Frailty to try and have a normal life, dropping out of The Gift. Here's his imdb.com page: Blake King. Anyway, we approached Blake when our script was halfway finished and asked him to talk to Robert Redford and his co-stars about reading our script. He did and said they, particulary Robert Redford was interested in reading it. We were in a hurry to finish it up before he got the call to come back and shoot reshoots. Most of Bagger Vance was filmed in Georgia and Dauphin Island, Alabama. However, before we could finish it, my P.E. coach took it up in Study Hall. He said we should be studying (despite the fact he seemed to have no qualms about people writing and passing notes) and kept it. We campaigned hard to get it back, but he apparantly later threw it away. So, we never got to finish or make out movie. Not saying Robert Redford would have got the script bought by a studio, but still, it was a missed opprotunity. Now we'll never know. Anyway, here's the synopsis for the story. Synopsis When Things Come Between Us was about a large family from different walks of life trying to live together. The two main characters were cousins Ivy and Leo. They had a very different upbringing despite coming from a large family and even lived in the same large house. Ivy had an older sister, Kristen. Kristen was once a model student and the apple of her mom's eye. But when Kristen ends up pregnant, that changes. Kristen's mom, Deanna is an overbearing, uber-conservative religious zealot. When Kristen gets pregnant, she pretty much disowns her and starts putting a lot of pressure on Ivy. Meanwhile, Leo's mother is a laid back, uber-liberal hippie. Leo's father is never home and he and his two older brothers and little sister pretty much do what they want. But while his brothers go crazy, Leo has devoted himself to school. He's the loveable nerd with a heart of gold, who just so happens to land the hottest girl in school by some miracle. Ivy starts dating the most popular boy in school to compete with her cousin and when her mother finds out, she's not too pleased. Finding a Sex Ed issued condom in her purse, her mother goes crazy with fear that Ivy may follow in her older sister's footsteps and takes her to a priest to "exorcise the demon of teenage sexuality" she feels has possessed Ivy. Ivy's overbearing mom causes her boyfriend, Jordan, to break up with her. Ivy decides to plot to get Jordan back by any means nessecary, meanwhile having to thwart her psycho mom's plans. Leo is having the time of his life with Kara, his girlfriend but a game of spin the bottle orchestrated by Ivy as a plot to get Jordan back backfires. Jordan has to kiss Leo, causing them both to question their sexuality. Things really come to a head at the school play, where Ivy and Leo are forced to play Romeo and Juliet. They both (seperately) decide to pull a switch so they don't have to kiss by having Jordan step in for Leo and Kara for Ivy. What results is Jordan and Kara kiss and end up falling in love. Realizing they may be doomed to loserdome, Ivy and Leo are forced to accept who they are and move on. They both make a decision to not try to date out of their league. Meanwhile, Ivy and Leo's grandma Ruby, a crazy wheelchair bound wild woman, comes for a visit and encourages Ivy and Leo to reach for their dreams and aspire to be more. That same night, Leo's brother is killed by a drunk driver. Leo has a hard time coming to terms with Michaels' death and he and Ivy decide, based on their conversation with Grandma Riby earlier, to run away after the funeral. They slip out and hitch-hike to Los Angeles. Along the way there, they encounter robbers, a couple of unfortunate nuns, and are faced to come to terms with the reality of making their dreams come true. While in LA, nothing goes right. Ivy and Leo try a bunch of hard luck jobs and gigs, only to be met with failure and disappointment again. They decide to return home, hitch-hiking back and coming across the same unlucky nuns again who give them a nugget of wisdom. Also, they are motivated by a dying girl they befriend, who despite being deathly ill has never lost her optimism or her love for life. This profound moment has a lasting effect. Finally back home, Leo and Ivy share what they learned with their family, who decides to try to be a little more united. Finally, with things seemingly looking up, they realize that no matter where they go, they had fun getting there and they look back fondly on the crazy adventures that got them there. Then the unlucky nuns show up again and give them a thumbs up before getting hit by the Greyhound that Ivy and Leo briefly travelled on. THE END Category:Blog posts